HalfHearted::
by Snugglepants
Summary: A SeiferXOlette. What happens when an Authoress who doesn't really like the pairing is force to write a fanfic? A dramatic love plot. Rated T for older themes in later chapters and some language . Request by MimosaME. R&R, please!


A (Force-Written) SeiferXOlette

**Half-Hearted**

**&&**

* * *

Olette picked at her shorts, teasing a thread loose. Twice wrapped around her index finger, it was easy to break off. Dropping it to the ground without a second glace, she brushed her hands together in a steeple position on her lap. 

She was sitting on the brick wall the formed the Twilight High gates overlooking the school parking lot. It was as tall as her, but hoisting herself up was no problem. Olette had run with the boys as far back as she could remember, so she wasn't afraid to exert a little energy.

The school day had long since ended, but her father wasn't there to pick her up. She'd been here for thirty minutes after the final bell, expecting to see his boring gray Sedan pull up infront of her.

Admitting defeat to boredom, she retrieved the Algebra I textbook from her orange backpack, and a black pen from her pencilbag. Olette flippantly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and worked quietly on her assignments, listening for the putter of her father's car.

She heard him a second before she felt it. Rough hands snagged the back of her uniform white shirt, pushing her forward. A shriek ripped from her lips. Olette fought the momentum to keep herself from flying face first into the concrete below. Her schoolbook pitched forward off her lap, a shower of writing utensils a second behind.

Her stuff hit the ground below with a clatter. Olette landed on her feet. The ordeal was over in a second, but it was a second too long for Olette. The scorning laughter from above her head set her blood boiling.

With a scowl that was unusual for the brunette, Olette retrieved her splayed belongings. She noted a scratch on the spine of her workbook and screamed seethed. Looking up to where she had previously sat, Olette frowned.

"Seifer Almasy, you're the most pigheaded, selfish brute I've ever –!" She began, her clenched fists pummeling the air at her sides.

"Aww…is Ollie gonna get her Hayner to pummel me? Or is she gonna cry first?" Seifer cocked his head confidently, blond hair showing under his skater-style cap. He stood on the brick wall casually, her orange backpack in hand.

Olette, with possessions in hand, spluttered angrily, "N-no! I don't need Hayner to –"

"God, give up the saint act already! Everyone knows you're Hayner's personal whore!" Seifer mocked cruelly.

Olette's eyes stung. Being interrupted twice was maddening enough. She didn't need this. She knew what others were saying these days, without having it spelled out for her. Having Seifer say it just made the whole thing that much worse. She clenched her jaw, unable to think of a retort. "I am not."

"Whatever, lamer." Seifer rolled his eyes, relaxing his posture as he dropped the tacky orange bag to the girl below. Seemingly pulling it from the air, he rattled the key ring from his perch on the wall. "Do you want a ride or what?"

"No, thanks." Olette replied curtly, catching the stupid thing with her free arm. The other was juggling her fallen stuff.

"Suit yourself," His eyebrows disappeared high into the beanie.

Olette was angrily jamming her stuff into the bag. Furiously yanking the zipper shut, she found Seifer walking away. She scanned the parking zone, desperately searching for her father's dull car, or another getaway. Anything!

For the first second,

_Good riddance._

Then…

"Hey, Seifer! Wait up!"

* * *

**_If You Read THAT, Read THIS:: _**A Note From the Authoress 

Third story, whOOt! but...

What the heck am I writing this for? -sigh- About a week ago, a girl called MimosaME asked if I would please do a SeiferXOlette. Yeah, I do requests. She atually first asked me to do a SoraXRoxas oneshot, and I was _fjjathawuotsl;ghor_-ifyed. Then, she asked for this pairing. I am doing this one, because I don't write that other stuff.

SoraXRoxas is not ever...what I mean to say is...even thinking of it twists my head. No offense to those ho do that stuff, but I am just not that sorta person, you know? Maybe in the future I'll write a Sora and Roxas friendship thingy.

Besides, SeiferXOlette (while definatly not my favorite pairing) is within the realm of possibility. Maybe waaaaaaaay waaay out there, but still possible. And it's boy-girl.

...Dang, after trying to convince myself, I still don't like them. So, the title "Half-Hearted" not only suits the story, but how I feel about writing this. But, I still find myself putting more energy than ever into this fic. Strange, no?

This will be a loooong story, but the looks of it, so I'll try not to bore you. Also, the rating will be a little higher, because there might (if I can manae) be some intense fluff ahead. This story is going against all my morals. MimosaME, you owe me. O.o

As a last note, I apologize for Seifer being such a meanie bad-arse.

**_YoU rEaD yOu ReViEw! (Yum...reviews!) Press that button!_**


End file.
